guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive9
BAM. 07:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Chika wow wow.. — Warw/Wick 07:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well Ereanor and I have shall we say met b4 --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) You can't escape I'm still notifying you for a NPA violation against yourself. reanor 07:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, go away Ereanor! — Warw/Wick 07:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ereanor is jealous that I didn't NPA on him. Also, I didn't NPA myself, I said I had nice boobs. :o 07:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::May, I found something on u --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You said something that grossed yourself out. reanor 07:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, talking about Felix's boobs. :P 07:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Felix has boobs?... I'm not surprised for some reason.. — Warw/Wick 07:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Mine are much better. He's just a scrawny little thing. Cute though. ;] 07:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) New Pic Of me what do u think? --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :ZOMG me at the Teen USA --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::finally I found a pic of Felix --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::What the hell, I can't believe you found that. 07:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::How could I forget u ^^ --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Lmao, nice job Shadowphoe. Go find Maui! Fetch!... hmm... ANd... — Warw/Wick 07:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Ha, I found E renor2~ --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::ROFL!! 07:23, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm glad I moved from underwear model to unemployed student. 07:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Ha, The real Maui --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess I wasn't lying about having nice boobs. :O 07:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::oo and look may hid her real pic from us --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:26, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ha, I found Entropy as well --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::=O, who would have thought it Auron looks good --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:30, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Meee-ow, Entropy. ;] Who is that really, Shadow? I want to Google her... no puns intended. 07:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have no idea, some model lol :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Shadow has a crush on Auron. May be she's into pain. reanor 07:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I did your homework Maui. I'm expecting some boob-pic payment for this. She is Devon Aoki. reanor 07:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Sin City! I knew she looked familiar. God, I would gladly eat... er... A sandwich... While, uh... Watching, uh... her movie... 07:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::The challenge is to find a picture of me. Thoughtful 11:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ta-da. 11:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Easy. 11:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult. Thoughtful 11:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And Maui, that's me with my Ninja suit on. Thoughtful 11:36, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, you said, The challenge is to find a picture of me. You didn't say The challenge is to find a picture of me without my ninja suit on. Meanie! 11:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I think we should find a picture of some random fat guy and upload it as maui.. or that Maui should upload a new pic that doesn't cause guys to spam her talk page asking for pics.. It was funny at first, but its getting... old now — Warw/Wick 12:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) hehe, a/s/c? Ezekiel [Talk] 13:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Nineteen, female, Tyria. :O 13:30, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Tyria? I guess you've not seen this then. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh good lord, that is hilarious. :D 14:58, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::In your most recent pic, you need to lose the jacket...And the pants. Then you'll be made of WIN. Ehehehehe... image:anemos1.png Anemos 21:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Please don't suggest it to her. She'll probably do it. — Warw/Wick 21:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Please Anemos, save yourself the embarrassment - I realy hope you arn't English RT | Talk 21:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Pourquoi? image:anemos1.png Anemos 21:23, 16 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) In england pants = underwear RT | Talk 21:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::In Soviet Russia, pants remove you! image:anemos1.png Anemos 21:26, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: q_q im forgotten again Lost-Blue 01:40, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Your new YouTube Nice truth slinging. BTW, remember Eyes Only from Dark Angel? How about you becoming Boobs Only? reanor 07:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Lol, thanks. I was too tired to be truly scathing. ): And, no, I don't remember that. Ha! Your ploy fails! 07:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Eyes Only. Take the first reference. reanor 07:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::But I don't want to be a man! 07:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That's not what I meant. Look at this, that's how Eyes Only clandestine videos looked like. You get the idea now? reanor 07:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::LOL. Well, I don't think I have the government clearance to become Boobs Only, I'm sorry. :o 07:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Who said it had to be naked boobs? It'd still be original and appealing. reanor 07:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I certainly didn't. Are you implicating yourself, Mr. Ereanor? 07:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, I thought you meant that when you mentioned a possible goverment censorship. reanor 07:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I was referring more to the (apparent) government informational agent role, but that works too. ;] 07:46, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That too. Whatever it takes until I can use the Patriot Act to get those boobs pictures. reanor 07:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::This is the internet, government got no powers here. 07:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::lol? Tell that to the chinese. reanor 07:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) U needz A new pic. No more spam-perverts! — Warw/Wick 13:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Most of the pictures I have stored on my laptop, I'm in a bikini or the like. Not very good wiki material. o_o 13:53, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose we could try reverse psychology.. Give them what they want, and they wont want it? =D. Or we could just search google for a pic of some random ugly fat guy and post it on here...? =D — Warw/Wick 14:01, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Why do I get the feeling you're not suggesting this out of compassion for our poor, beleaguered and in-desperate-need-of-more-Maui-pics-apparently wikimates? 14:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Maui! Would I do that? Little old me? I'm shocked at you! Shocked!... Okay yeah, maybe I am a little jealous.. but I wouldn't want to humiliate you! Never! No! Little old me? Not me, never, no! — Warw/Wick 14:04, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::? J Striker 14:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Y'dont say. I was giving her one option she wouldn't want to do to make her do somthing she wouldn't consider normally (ugly face) — Warw/Wick 14:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Felix He's still mine -.- --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Wern't you blonde, Phoenix? ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:30, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I constantly dye my hair ( I really do ^-^) --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm Indian with black hair now? Pro. 14:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ladies and Gentlement I present Vipermagi --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::OOOOOOOOOOOO loook who I found, Gigathrash --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wow, that looks absolutely nothing like me at all.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 19:52, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that's not giga, we all know this is --Gimmethegepgun 21:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I am going to.. You nub! I thought you meant an ACTUAL assassin boss.. >_<.. I will get you back for this! — Warw/Wick 14:59, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Geez, I warned you all my other pics are mildly indecent. :P That's the least provocative one I could find. I look angry. 15:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, revenge is best served hot. — Warw/Wick 15:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::ZOMG, so much for keeping the boys away ^-^ --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::idk what it is, but something tells me ur one of those chicks who likes to see the boys eating out of the palm of ur hand........... Glad to see I am not the only one ^-^ --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You know, eating out of someones palm might just be very painful. Dont you mean from the palm? --- -- (s)talkpage 16:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::mmmm....palm-- - (Talk/ ) 16:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Shhh, Shadow, they can't know that yet! ;] 16:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) That Vid ... Maui all I can say is epic win, had me rolling no wonder everyone's flocking to ye like this your actually fun and p.s. I won't Vital your Splinter xD Big B 16:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I moved this from the archive to the main talkpage. You are very silly. :] And, I'm glad you enjoyed -- hehe! <3 16:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I got lost that's all, sure I can run from Ascalon to LA in no time but the Wiki oooh boy...Big B 16:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :LOL. :] Gah, I'm so out of practice with running. My beloved Ranger has gotten spoiled and lazy. I really only do runs for guildies any more. 16:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Felix shall arrange for you to never find this page again. 16:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Also the Ursanway and RA ones <3, and Felix don't I'll be lost in the wiki and the last thing I want to do is cause an EC when i need to take a leak... I miss the good old days of giving random strangers runs to LA using my FoW solo build xD :Hehe, poor B. I'm still working on the Drok's run with my assassin... I just can't seem to get it, grrr. Oh, and by the way, add a colon : in front of your post to indent. :] The more colons, the more indents. Generally you put one more than the person you are replying to. 16:50, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Droks is overated everyone who's anyone (that's lvl 10) is headed way north nowadays, blame Gwen and her mesmerising ways *sigh*--Big B 17:04, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::I blame Livia, personally. But I may be biased. ;] 17:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Tis all because of Anton. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Imo, it's people wanting Pyre Fierceshot so they can make an entire Barrage/Pet team alone. 17:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Imo, B/P without the pet. R/P Barrage + Orders = Win --- -- (s)talkpage 17:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Pyre is a sexy hunk of Charr-flesh! D: 17:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Darn it your justing making me want GW2 now Charr 'sins aren't they the cutest ball of rage, fur and sharp edges you ever did see? I only give Anton 2 Skill Shadow Form and Deaths Charge who needs aggro control eh ^_^ Big B 17:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Hahaha, poor Anton. "Y'want me to suicide, boss? Do ya? Do ya? Okay, I'm on it!!!" 17:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Kill the mobs in less than 19 seconds~ and anton lives! <3 — Warw/Wick 17:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Why on earth would you want him to live? He does his job just as well with 60% DP as with 10% MB. 17:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Feel bad for Anton xD what about poor Xandra? before her corpse hits the floor Livia is all over her exploiting her! Oh and Gwen always getting the "Mesmers "Tap That" enemy energy!" remarks.Big B 17:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Ha! I've found the flaw in your argument. My Xandra is a Spawning Power MM, and Livia is a BiP or Spoil Victor, depending on my mood. Xandra exploits Livia all night long. Oh baby. 17:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Rampant Lesbian innuendo is wasted on me if I wanted to see 4 nipples and 2 holes I'd stare at a Doylak (and maybe poke it).Big B 17:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I do that. 17:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::I think I am justified in saying WHAT THE HELL, followed by LMAO. You are a strange one! 17:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Bah Stop ignoring me on MSN! I still want them! >:-D — Warw/Wick 17:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm not the sort of person to take behavioral cues from. See above. Go get the lessons from Shadowphoenix. ;] 17:36, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Bah, Felix sends me to you, you send me to shadow, shadow sends me to Felix.. -_- — Warw/Wick 17:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::From then on your trapped in an infinite loop and we can install you as modern art on Maui's userpageBig B 17:44, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Your problem is obviously that you never asked me. (Talk • ) 20:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Cutie queen Pickle u cumquat, trying to steal felix from me >.<.... --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) You'll have to beat Maui and Me first possibly in a mud wrestling tournament, darn why didn't they use that instead of the normal Norny fighting Tourney eh O.oBig B 18:00, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Obviously because an impasse was reached when the developers could not decide between Jell-O and mud. :o 20:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Jello would be interesting from a physics point of view, and I think throwing Jello in your opponents eyes will make them blind :DBig B 20:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) HEY! Join the beauty pagent, sign ups on my talk page!-- ìğá†ħŕášħis hosting a beauty pagent! 23:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :First of all, Maui wins by default. Secondly: this page is really disturbing. Far too many links to random pictures. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:50, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Imo, Warw's pic gets less attention because there's less melons =O --Shadowcrest 23:54, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hah, my euphemisms shall prevail! (Talk • ) 00:00, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::TBH I wouldn't've joined if I did not see the enticing offer of prizes. But okay. And, Entrea, you're telling me. ): 00:04, 17 April 2008 (UTC) perhaps the most sensical thing here I stole made a girls userbox template. here it is, if you want to use it. --Shadowcrest 01:01, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Sadly, that would break my nice userboxes template, so I'm just using Giga's original modification, with me and Entropy. :] 01:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::ACHEM?! At least put my name there too. *waves wand-o-sysop*—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:08, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::*waves wand-o-sysop* back --Shadowcrest 01:09, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Wait lulwut? Jedi is in there. --Shadowcrest 01:09, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I didn't know this was a sad occassion. ♥Misfate♥ 01:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::It wasn't, but then you showed up. :P Lord Belar 01:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I think I could squeeze you, Jedi. :] I mean in. Squeeze you in. The userbox. fk. 01:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Belar, have you been treating your mother well? ♥Misfate♥ 01:12, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, unlike what I've been doing to your mom. Lord Belar 01:36, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Time for a header change. --Shadowcrest 01:37, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I'm changing the subject Inconspicuously...-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 01:38, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :u ned a floting guest BOX! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think not! D: 02:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::qq 1 vote in Giga's thing and no comparison in your above the above above that above discussion Lost-Blue 02:45, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The above-above-above what? If you mean Shadowphoenix's crazy linking escapades, I don't think she knew you well enough to pick somebody for you. :o How about him? (He's wearing tighty-whiteys, don't say I didn't warn you.) 02:52, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::That isn't the only thing that's hanging.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: oooooo lol go me ^^ Lost-Blue 02:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Absolutely not. 02:59, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::ROFL. And Felix, Shadow gave you, like, seven hot guys, let Blue have this one. Goodness, I'm having a hard time not staring at his... er... thick, lush hair... um... yeah... 03:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::All my guys were inaccurate. 03:06, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::^^ pwn Lost-Blue 03:09, 17 April 2008 (UTC) 11:11 Make a wish --Powersurge360 03:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :<3 :] 03:13, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :: <3:] actually looks a little gnome. 03:16, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::That's why I added more spaces to mine, duhhh. 03:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I do not believe that was necessary. 03:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) (\_/) (o.o) (> <) /_|_\ Thoughtful 03:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Tis either a bunny, or a comic strip of a very constipated man... --Powersurge360 03:25, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::OMG IZZA BUNNY!!! 03:26, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::I say its an ant...--Varon Searer 03:26, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::OMG ISH A VERY CONSTIPATED BUNNEH!!1!onetwobucklemyshoe (Talk • ) 03:26, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::quarters and dimes Lost-Blue 03:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::pennies and blood? 03:33, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::This machine does not accept penis. 03:41, 17 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) This is what I get for trying to share the wishing minute with everyone... Some change, blood and penis jokes, lol --Powersurge360 03:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Aw, Donnie. <3 I thought it was sweet you posted that. :] Conversations on my page just... get derailed. Fast. 03:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::LOOK A DISTRACTION!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:45, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Geez...Well congratz on ur 9th talkpage in one month (on the wiki its actually a month and a day, but if timezones existed, it'd be a month right now for me)...and....how did your talkpage grow to be sooo popular....and inappropriate?? --Varon Searer 03:46, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I was driving yesterday and my friend Ian was chiding me for being ADHD at the wheel. I scowled, and said, "I'm not ADHD. It's more like a cross between ADHD and AWMIGAWD CHICKENS!!!" And we almost crashed because I got distracted by two wild turkeys at the side of the road. ): 03:48, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm not totally sure, Varon. I'm told it has something to do with my "melons." 03:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Melons, of course, is the slang term for personality. 03:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::That reminds me.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:55, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That is hundreds of times cuter than anything I've seen in my life, except Maui. 03:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Oh my god! Totally saving that. <333 03:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::The comic, or felix? Lord Belar 03:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::The comic, poor sad sharkiiiiiiiiie~~!! 03:59, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Kitten Loaf-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 04:01, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :THE CUTE IT IS BURNING 04:04, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Don't hurt Felix too much know-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 04:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::That is rather amazing. I think I need that on a T-shirt... 04:13, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Have fun.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 04:15, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Go for it. Lord Belar 04:16, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Not interested in polymer clay doodles, sorry. 04:16, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why do I have a feeling this archive will be named 'External Link 9'? 04:17, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Because you're the one naming it. --Powersurge360 04:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oh. Right. But srsly... So many links! 04:20, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Speaking of external links-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 04:21, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That one was only remotely funny, if that. 04:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC) HA this puts ur pic to shame; this was taken last week --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:52, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :The bad photoshoping kinda ruins the effect. Lord Belar 03:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::What are you talking about? It's a flawless merge. 03:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, what shopping? 03:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Puts my pics to shame. Lost-Blue 03:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC)